yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Magicians
The Dark Magician cards as they appear in fan-fics. Members Dark Magician Dark Magician Girl Dark Sage Dark Eradicator Warlock Magician of Black Chaos Magician's Valkyria Illusion Magician Defender The Magical Knight Chaos Command Magician Dark magician of chaos Dark magician girl of chaos Fusion Form Dark Paladin Dark Flare Knight Dark Magnet Magician Skull Sorcerer of Arcanum Supporting Cards Buster Blader Sorcerer of Dark Magic Flame Swordsman Appearances At the Beginning of Life - Kidnapped - During his duel against Rex and Weevil in exchange for having his children freed, Yugi summoned Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician of Black Chaos. He then sacrificed all three to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra. Yu-Gi-Oh! X - The Dark Magician cards still serve as the corner stone of Yugi's deck twenty years after the Ceremonial Duel. They also serve as a corner stone of Tag's deck, and Darin duels with a Spell-Caster Deck that specifically focuses on summoning one of his three Dark Magicians. Tag and Darin then repeatedly used their Magician cards during their duels into the New Duelist Kingdom. Darin also admitted that his favorite card was the Dark Magician while Anzu said hers was the Dark Magician Girl. High School Adventures - Atem uses the Dark Magician cards as the corner stone of his deck and used them to defeat Malik in Egypt. Also, when Mana was five, she spent a month wearing only a Dark Magician Girl costume. The Little Dark Magician Girl - The Dark Magicians are the royal family of the Ka World. The Dark Eradicator Warlock was the first ruler, and the Dark Sage, Torunka, is the current ruler. His children include a Dark Magician named Mahad and a Dark Magician Girl named Mana. Also, Torunka's adopted nephew/son, Yugi, is a Dark Magician. After the defeat of Vivian, Torunka allows Mana to be with a human named Atem, and Mahad to be with a human called Isis, turning them into humans in the process. The Little Dark Magician Girl II: Return to the Ka World - When Manar and Melody run away, Morgana turned them into a Dark Magician and a Dark Magician Girl to trick them into giving her the Scepter while Mana and Mahad are turned back into their Ka forms to find the two children. After they find each other and stop Vivian, they're all turned back into humans. Also, Yugi has a Dark Magician son named Tag. Kisara and the Beast - When Ishizu placed the curse on the castle, Yugi was turned into a Dark Magician and Mana was turned into a Dark Magician Girl. They returned to normal after the spell was broken. Yugi Moto - In the Cave of Wonders, Yugi met a Dark Magician named Mahad. Mahad then helped them to the Millennium Puzzle and served as a form of transportation for the gang. The Return of Anubis - Mahad continued to transport his friends back and forth, particularly in emergencies. The Egypt King - Mahad's Ka is the Illusion Magician. Mana's Ka is the Dark Magician Girl. Anru's Ka is the Magician's Valkyria, and when Mahad is killed by Bakura, he fuses his soul with his Ka to create the Dark Magician. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) - Yugi used the Dark Magician and Mana used Dark Magician Girl to defend the castle from Bakura's mob. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 - Mana used Dark Magician Girl to protect herself from several Silver Fangs, and Yugi used the Dark Magician to defend the castle from Bakura's mob. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 3.0 - Yugi used the Dark Magician to defend the castle from Bakura's mob. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase) - The Wimp of Duel Academy - Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast - Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules - Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Kisara and the Beast Category:Yugi Moto Category:The Egypt King Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 3.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase) Category:The Whimp of Duel Academy Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules Category:Dark Magician